Highschool Drama or Something Like It
by boonerbabi
Summary: Inuyahsa and Kagome get into a heated, passionate realtionship after starring in the school play, the Phantom of the Opera. InuKag MirSan
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my second story that I've posted, and I'm hopefully going to have time to continue it! hehe, jk! I'll post AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE! but anyway, i hope you enjoy the story... i REALLY like writing about them acting in plays and stuff, so this should prove to be fun! laughs evilly jk I don't know why i did that, honestly... ok, now READ! please? innocent face**

**Disclaimer (I had a hard time spelling that, jeez!): I DO NOT own Inuyasha cries and I don't own _The Phantom of the Opera_ either... but I do own Mr. Grately and any other characters I might think up... but I'm not quite sure if I will yet... .**

_**Thoughts**_

**"Speech"**

**"Kagome! Are you going to try out for The Phantom of the Opera?" Sango, Kagome's best friend sqealed at her.**

**"I was thinking about it... I don't know, I probably won't make it." Kagome said sadly. Sango looked at her like she had just grown a second head. She was the best at acting and singing out of everyone who acted and sang in their whole highschool. And everyone knew it. **

**Kagome noticed the look Sango gave her and said, "Fine! But what part should I try out for?" Kagome started walking to their first class, choir. They were both sophmores and they only had a few classes that weren't together. **

**Sango gave her another look. "Do you even have to ask? Cristine Daae, of course! My, God! You act as if you don't know you are the best actress, dancer, AND singer in the entire school! I know you know you are!" Kagome gave her a slightly puzzled look, but ignored her bizarre speech. Sango was always like this in the morning: wired on caffine from her traditional three cappucinos which drove Kagome nuts on more than one occasion. **

**At that moment, they passed by the "popular table." Kagome's heart started pounding in her chest when the most popular guy, who she also had a major crush on, walked up and said, "Hey, girls, either of you trying out for the play?"**

**Even though Kagome was head over heels for the totally hot, silver-haired-dog-eared-golden-eyed-inu-hanyou, she knew how to keep her cool. "Oh, yeah, I'll be trying out for Cristine Daae, and Sango over here will be trying out for Meg. How about you? Have any interest in The Phantom of the Opera?"**

**Inuyahsa smirked and said, "Of course. It's a good play, and therefore, it desreves a good actor to be the Phantom." Inuyasha's eyes danced with laughter as he chuckled lightly. Kagome knew he could be big headed sometimes, but those times were becoming more and more rare. Kagome joined him by giggling a little. She knew he was joking. That was his favorite thing to do.**

**Then Sango spoke up. "Did you two know that auditions were today during lunch?" All three students had lunch B. **(A/N:the lunches are separated into two times: lunch A and lunch B. That's how my schedule is and i decided to base it on my schedule... which is:

sem.1, 1st hour: Girls PE

2nd hour: French 1

3rd hour: Biology; sem. 2: Study Hall

4th hour: Honors English 9 -Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango will have Honors English 10-

5th hour: Study Hall; sem. 2: Geometry

6th hour: World Cultures

7th hour: Geometry; sem. 2: Biology

I put this in here so you would know Kagome's schedule. Sango's schedule is the same, but where it says sem. 2 is her class. That's what's different about her and Kagome's schedule. Sorry for the interuption and if i confused you in any way.)** Kagome whipped around to look at her friend and shrieked, "WHAT! Why didn't you tell me!"**

**"I'm sorry! I thought you knew!" Sango sqealed back. **

**Inuyasha decided to intervine before a fight broke out. "Girls, it's okay, we all find out today over the intercom. No one knows yet. We get to read off of the scripts. I don't know how you knew, Sango." Inuyasha looked at Kagome and put a soothing hand on her shoulder and said, "It's okay, you're a shoe-in and everyone knows it. They should be the ones worried. Although I have heard that Kikyo is going to try out." He thought for a moment before the bell rang which startled him out of his reverie. "Well, we better get to chorus." He let go of Kagome's shoulder and went and grabbed his bookbag and slung it over his shoulder. **

**Inuyahsa and Kagome ended up walking next to each other when Sango's boyfriend, Miroku, **(A/N: Miroku is NOT lecherous or perverted in any way! it drives me crazy! almost all of the characters will be OOC! ok back to the story!)** came and rested his arm and Snago's shoulders and kissed her on the lips breifly. That's the last Kagome and Inuyasha heard them.**

**Kagome glanced over at Inuyasha and smiled when she saw his ears twitch. He looked at her and asked, "What?" Then said, in a girly voice, "Do I have something on my face?" Kagome busted up laughing and Inuyasha grinned. _Man, I love her laugh. I doubt she even likes me though, she's so bent up on Koga. Damn wolf. _Inuyasha walked into the band room and said to their band and chorus teacher, "Hey, Mr. Grately! How's it goin'?" Inyasha grinned despite his foul mood. **

**Mr. Grately was about 27 years old and always loved goofing off with the students. Because of this, he was the students' favorte teacher. Although, most of the teachers were young and quite similar to him. He was 6'4" and had blonde, spikey hair. His eyes were a piercing green and he was lean and muscular. **(A/N: drools hehe)

**"Good, I guess. How's life with you, Yasha?" Mr. Grately asked in return. **

**"Oh, the usual. I'm trying out for the Phantom, hoping and praying that no one can magically get ten times better than me..." Inuyasha chuckled lightly, a humerous gleam in his eyes.**

**Mr. Grately chuckled also. During their conversation, Kagome had been watching Inuyasha. When she heard Inuyasha laugh, she nearly melted. _Oh, my God! I get butterflies just listening to him laugh! If we both get the parts we wanted I'm going to have to be like up against his chest and stuff! Oh, shit, how will I be able to do that! _Kagome snapped out of her thoughts abrubtly when Mr. Grately informed everyone that the announcements would be airing soon.**

(scene change)

**Kagome went straight to the huge auditorium at the east side of their school. Their school was the biggest in the state. It was so big that they needed 15 minutes in between classes just to go to their locker and get to their next class.**

**Kaogme found Sango in the sea of seats and sat next to her. "Hey Sango, Hey Miroku." She waved slightly to them both. **

**Miroku smiled and nodded, mumuring a hello while Sango said, " Hey, Kags! So, you nervous?"**

**"Hell yeah! How could I not be!" Kagome said. Sango and Miroku both could tell that she was tense. **

**Inuyasha walked up behind them and said, "Hey, Kagome, Miroku, Sango. If it's okay, I requested that you and I act the scenes out together." He looked at her hopefully.**

**Kagome's heart fluttered. "Yeah. Yeah, that's great." Kagome smiled thankfully at him. _I don't know why but I'm less nervous now that I know I'll be acting with him._**

**"We're one of the last ones, so we can enjoy the rest of the acts and see what we are up against. This seat taken?" He asked, motioning to the empty seat next to Kagome. _YES! She wants to act with me! I can't believe it! I thought for sure she was waiting for Koga to waltz up here and drag her up on stage. Hm, I wonder if she's saving this seat for Koga? I hope not._**

**His silent question was answered when Kagome said, "As of now, yes. Sit." She smiled at him and he grinned back.**

**The lights stared to dim as the auditions were starting and Inuyasha took his seat.**

**There weren't too many other audtions for the parts for Raoul and Cristine, So Inyasha and Kagome weren't waiting for very long.**

**"Inuyasha Takahashi **(A/N: I don't know his real last name and i just thought of this, so don't ask...) **and Kagome Higurashi, you're up." Kagome and Inuyasha both got up and each grabbed a script.**

**Kagome heard, "Good luck!" and she smiled to herself. They opened up to the correct page and Kagome looked at Inuyasha to see if he was ready. Inuyasha gave her a slight nod and then they began...**

(A/N: I was going to end it here, but I decided I was bored, so I kept going... and just so you know, guys, you really have to use your imagination with this, okay? and they dont actually have all the props and everything... since they are only trying out...)

**Scene 4  
THE LABYRINTH UNDERGROUND **

**(The PHANTOM and CHRISTINE take their strange journey to the PHANTOM'S lair. Candles rise from the stage. We see CHRISTINE and the PHANTOM in a boat which moves slowly across the misty waters of the underground lake) **

**CHRISTINE (Kagome)  
In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came . . . that voice which calls to me and speaks my name . . . And do I dream again? For now I find the Phantom of the Opera is there - inside my mind . . . **

**PHANTOM (Inuyahsa)  
Sing once again with me our strange duet . . . My power over you grows stronger yet . . . And though you turn from me, to glance behind, the Phantom of the Opera is there - inside your mind . . . **

**CHRISTINE  
Those who have seen your face draw back in fear . . .I am the mask you wear . . . **

**PHANTOM  
It's me they hear . . . **

**BOTH  
Your/my spirit and your/my voice, in one combined: the Phantom of the Opera is there inside your/my mind . . . **

**OFFSTAGE VOICES  
He's there, the Phantom of the Opera . . . Beware the Phantom of the Opera . . . **

**PHANTOM  
In all your fantasies, you always knew that man and mystery . . . **

**CHRISTINE  
. . . were both in you . . . **

**BOTH  
And in this labyrinth, where night is blind, the Phantom of the Opera is there/here inside your/my mind . . . Sing, my Angel of Music! **

**CHRISTINE  
He's there, the Phantom of the Opera . . . **

**(She then begins to vocalise strangely until they reach the shore of the lake...)**

**Everyone in the auditorium were on their feet, clapping and screaming as loud as they could, but Kagome did notice Kikyo storming out with Naraku hot on her heals.**

**Well, there's the first chapter! please review and tell me how it is! thanks a lot! much love!**

**just so you know: their highschool knows all about youkai, hanyou, mikos and all that good stuff... in fact, half of the school consists of them...**

**this story is NOT supposed to revolve around the Phantom of the Opera... it revolves around Inuyahsa, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Koga, Ayame, Rin, Sesshomaru, Kikyo, Naraku, and anyone else i might have forgotten... so please dont kill me for that!**

**boonerbabi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back! did ya miss me? I doubt it... But anyway... I said I would update and i am right now... aint that great and dandy? hehe... any way... u anxious to see wat happens? ok, then , u better READ! hehe**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, the _Phantom of the Opera_, the _Wizard of Oz _, or any of the songs mentioned or in this chapter.**

_**thoughts  
**_**"speech"  
**(scene change)

**The rest of the auditions went smoothly, well, all exept for one. The school jock tried out for Rauol and it nearly broke all of the demons' poor eardrums. **

**The next day, the parts were posted on the cafeteria wall right by Inuyahsa's table. Because of this, there were hundreds of people surrounding his table, making him get irritated. And you do not want to make him irritated.**

**"ENOUGH!" Inuyasha screamed at the top of his lungs. "That stinkin' piece of paper will still be there after I'm done eating! Can you all please LEAVE!" Finally people started to dissipate and Inuaysha's table was actually breathable.**

**Kagome walked up to Inuyasha's table hesitantly and before she could say anything, Inuyasha said, "Hey, I don't bite, I just yell. Besides, I don't think we should be on each other's bad sides when we have to work together in the play," He smiled slyly and she gave him a million dollar smile that made his heart melt.**

**"Well," she said. "When are the practices?" She started towards the paper hanging on the wall and spotted the schedule sitting on the table below it. She snatched one up for her and Inuyasha both.**

**They found out that the first practice was that day, after school from 3:45 p.m. until 9:45 p.m. that night. Kagome wasn't surprised with the time. Once at a practice for the _Wizard of Oz_ , which she starred as Dorothy and Inuyasha as the lion, she stayed after school until midnight. And that was just a normal practice!**

(scene change)

**Kagome got to the auditorium first and decided to practice a little. She walked over to the piano and began by checking the tune, even though she knew it was already in perfect harmony. The she began to sing...**

**Crashed on the floor when I moved in  
This little bungalow with some strange new friends  
Stay up too late, and I'm too thin  
We promised each other it's til the end  
Now we're spinning empty bottles  
It's the five of us  
With pretty eyed boys girls die to trust  
I can't resist the day  
No, I can't resist the day  
Jenny screams out and it's no pose  
'Cause when she dances she goes and goes  
Beer through the nose on an inside joke  
I'm so excited, I haven't spoken  
And she's so pretty, and she's so sure  
Maybe I'm more clever than a girl like her  
The summer's all in bloom  
The summer is ending soon **

It's alright and it's nice not to be so alone  
But I hold on to your secrets in white houses

Maybe I'm a little bit over my head  
I come undone at the things he said  
And he's so funny in his bright red shirt  
We were all in love and we all got hurt  
I sneak into his car's cracked leather seat  
The smell of gasoline in the summer heat  
Boy, we're going way too fast  
It's all too sweet to last

It's alright  
And I put myself in his hands  
But I hold on to your secrets in white houses  
Love, or something ignites in my veins  
And I pray it never fades in white houses

My first time, hard to explain  
Rush of blood, oh, and a little bit of pain  
On a cloudy day, it's more common than you think  
He's my first mistake

Maybe you were all faster than me  
Give each other up so easily  
These silly little wounds will never mend  
I feel so far from where I've been  
So I go, and I will not be back here again  
I'm gone as the day is fading on white houses  
I lied, wrote my injuries all in the dust  
In my heart is the five of us  
In white houses

And you, maybe you'll remember me  
What I gave is yours to keep  
In white houses  
In white houses  
In white houses

**She finished the song with different piano notes and then all was silent until she heard one person clapping...**

**"Bravo! Anchor! Please!" Inuyasha said enthusiastically. Kagome saw the gleam in his eyes. _Oh, my God! He heard me? How embarrassing... I wasn't even trying and I was off on a few keys and notes... He's going to think I'm horrible and not want to work with me!_**

**"Uhm..." Kagome said unsurely. Then she came up with an idea. "Hmm, I will, but only if you sing for me first!" She smiled slyly at him and laughed when his eyes bugged out of his head. "Oh, c'mon! I heard you earlier. You're awesome!"**

**Inuyahsa hesitantly walked up to the piano and said, "...only if you play for me. I never have mastered the darn thing," He punched a key when 'darn' was said. Kagome giggled at his antics and started playing an extremely complicated piece, to show off a little.**

**"Which song?" She asked, hitting the final note.**

**"To Where You Are by Josh Groban?" Inuyahsa requested.**

**"You got it!" Kagome said. It was one of her favorite songs and she knew all of the song by heart. When the right note came, Inuyasha began to sing...**

**Who can say for certain  
Maybe you're still here  
I feel you all around me  
Your memories so clear **

Deep in the stillness  
I can hear you speak  
You're still an inspiration  
Can it be(?)  
That you are mine  
Forever love  
And you are watching over me from up above

Fly me up to where you are  
Beyond the distant star  
I wish upon tonight  
To see you smile  
If only for awhile to know you're there  
A breath away's not far  
To where you are

Are you gently sleeping  
Here inside my dream  
And isn't faith believing  
All power can't be seen

As my heart holds you  
Just one beat away  
I cherish all you gave me everyday  
'Cause you are mine  
Forever love  
Watching me from up above

And I believe  
That angels breathe  
And that love will live on and never leave

Fly me up  
To where you are  
Beyond the distant star  
I wish upon tonight  
To see you smile  
If only for awhile  
To know you're there  
A breath away's not far  
To where you are

I know you're there  
A breath away's not far  
To where you are

**Inuyasha's voice never faltered once and rang out loudly and beautifully through the auditorium. Kagome finished the last notes with fierce passion as Inuyasha gave his all. After they were done, Inuyasha looked at the woman that had so much talent, sitting next to him, and grinned boyishly. Kagome beamed back at him with one of her million dollar smiles.**

**"Wow," Was all she could say. She was completely blown away by the effort he put into the song and the level his voice could reach. He smiled slyly at her and she knew what was coming, so she just started playing without another word...**

**you light me up and then I fall for you  
you lay me down and then I call for you  
stumbling on reasons that are far and few  
I'd let it all come down and then some for you **

**pretty baby don't you leave me  
I have been saving smiles for you  
pretty baby why can't you see  
you're the one that I belong to  
I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm  
for you're the sun that breaks the storm  
I'll be alright and I'll sleep tight  
****as long as you keep comin' round, oh pretty baby **

**and I know things can't last forever  
but there are lessons that you'll never learn  
oh just the scent of you it makes me hurt  
so how's it you that makes me better **

**_chorus_ **

**why can't you hold me and never let go  
when you touch me it is me that you own  
pretty baby of the place that you hold in my heart  
would you break it apart again ... oh pretty baby **

**_chorus_**

**Kagome, once again, finished with a passion. Inuyasha was so lost in the song that he hadn't noticed that he had walked behind her. He hadn't noticed that he had started to massage her shoulders affectionately. He hadn't notice that he had wrapped his arms around her waiste. He hadn't noticed that when she was done he had turned her around in her seat. He hadn't noticed that he was now kneeling before her.**

**He hadn't noticed that he was kissing her.**

**Until she kissed him back.**

**How do you like that for an ending...? huh huh huh? anyway... i thought it was good! so review and let me kno wat yall think, ok? see ya soon! much love!**

**boonerbabi**


End file.
